


Stay.

by sneakerswnkn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But a lot of fluff, Fluffy, JUST, Like, M/M, a bit of angst, idk - Freeform, innocent puppy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakerswnkn/pseuds/sneakerswnkn
Summary: Mark is not dead yet. He's wandering around a ghost town haunted by memories of the past, and possibilities for the future, fighting to stay alive. Jaehyun’s only wish is to Mark stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on BLACKPINK's Stay
> 
>  
> 
> crossposted on AFF

Mark wakes up in the middle of the street. The sky is grey like every morning, but it’s bringing a bigger nostalgic feeling. He gets up and the first thing he sees is several cars- All broken. Took him a while to realize where he is but when he realizes a small smile appears on his face. It is the theater near the school where he met Jaehyun first.

_Jaehyun…_

 

Then he remembers. He was trying to save Jaehyun to be hit by a car. He ran and pushed him away from the car and the last thing he remembers seeing is the headlights approaching.

 

And then… he wakes up here, wherever “here” is.

 

“Hey, why are you here?” someone ask and Mark realizes he’s not alone. When he turns to see who is he forget how to breath for a couple of seconds.

 

Sitting on an overturned car, wearing winter clothes and a gray scarf. Is Mark or, well, a younger version of Mark.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

“What do you mean?” is the only thing Jaehyun can hear right now while feeling panic run through his spine.

 

Taeyong is the one who is talking with the doctor, while Jaehyun is on his side but frozen, trying to process the last hours, and Ten is next to him crying his lungs out. But Jaehyun know him better than that, he knew that Taeyong is the one who is freaking out right now.

 

Well it’s obvious he is in this state, after all Mark is Taeyong’s younger brother.

 

“The kid if fine, well as much as he can after he just got hit by a car” The doctor started, “he just broke a rib and has some scratches but nothing serious.”

“Yeah yeah, this part I get it” Taeyong is almost losing it, “I want to know about the part when you said ‘ _if_ ’ he wakes up”.

 

The doctor doesn’t answer right away.

 

“Well he suffered a big hit in the head, and it was supposed to wake up a few hours ago. But, listen; let’s wait some more, Different people need different time to recover from a supposed time”.

 

Ten starts to cry more loudly. Jaehyun is still in shock. Mark might be never wake up because he was careless walking in the streets.

 

Taeyong are still talking with the doctor but Jaehyun doesn’t listen anymore. Everything around him is just a blur because reality hits him hard (like the car would do if Mark didn’t have saved him). It’s his fault. Mark would be with them in Taeyong house, eating pizza and laughing if he had pay attention.

 

Now maybe he will never see Mark taking off the olives from the pizza and putting more ketchup than need or, worst, he may never hear Mark sweet laugh. And he will never see the cute face that he does while laughing.

 

And that crush his heart. Not the way that should be, and more than he is ready to feel, so he excuse himself and goes to bathroom and lock himself in one of the cabins and cry his heart out.

 

_So unfair… I don’t expect a lot right now, Mark can you just stay with me?_

∞∞∞

_“ **HEAVEN IS A PLACE** WHERE NOTHING EVER HAPPENS”_

 

Is that what is written in the cinema billboard instead of a movie name.

 

“So am I dead? Are _we_ dead?” Mark is now sitting beside the younger Mark who is staring at the billboard since a few minutes ago.

 

The younger turn to Mark with an expressionless look “Not yet. Do you see someone else here?”

 

Mark doesn’t get it but he took a look around and all he sees is crashed cars and piece of papers flying around. He is alone with himself.

 

“Nope, just us”

 

“You’re not dead then. Not yet” Little Mark says and smiles shyly, “What is good, because if you die, I die too so…”

 

“But if I’m not dead _yet_ why am I here?”

 

“Because if you don’t fight you will be dead soon”

 

 _But I don’t want to die._ Is what Mark wants to say but the words are stuck in his throat. He’s only seventeen, he wants to live. He wants to go to college with his friends; he wants to be there when his brother is going to propose his boyfriend in marriage and when they go to exchange vows. He wants to be alive to love someone and be loved.

 

But he loves someone enough to get hit by a car to protect this someone.

 

He loves Jaehyun enough to get hit by a car. He _loves_ Jaehyun. The same Jaehyun who had meet there in this cinema and end up being one of Ten’s classmates and later joined they group. Now they are like best friends even with the age difference (but they have like two years difference nothing that big). But does Jaehyun loves him back in the same way? Is Mark ready to take a risk and have his heart break just like he feels his bones broken when he got hit by the car?

 

Probably no.

 

Far from there where he and Little Mark are he hear an explosion sound followed by a cloud of purple smoke rising up to the gray sky.

 

“What is this?” he asks looking at the cloud as she vanishes. “What’s happening there?”

 

“You are losing it” Little Mark turns to him. “You’re giving up”

 

“I’m not!” Marks feels like his throat are full of sand. “Why I need to do to wake up?”

 

“You need to find it by yourself. You’ll find what you want there,” Little Mark points where the sound and the smoke was coming from. “But you need to hurry.”

 

Mark stares at him for a while before he turns around and starts to walk.

 

“Hey Mark?” Younger Mark asks before is too late

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please don’t give up. Stay a little more time with tae and ten hyung. Stay a little more with Donghyuck and Yerim. Please, stay with Jaehyun.”

 

Marks doesn’t answer, instead he run away as faster as he can.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

It’s almost one week since the accident and Marks still didn’t wake up. Taeyong and Mark’s mother haven’t showed so much because of her work (even if Mrs. Lee wanted to stay, he need to work because she was trying to contract the best doctors to look at his younger son.) so after all Taeyong stays almost every time beside Mark’s bed.

 

Ten and Jaehyun as well stay with him. Ten because he can’t leave his boyfriend alone (not now), and Jaehyun because he feels so guilty, so he helps with everything he can. Taeyong never blames him or anything like that. He wishes he did because this way would hurt less.

 

The other reason is that he just can’t leave Mark, not right now or ever. His heart hurt so much when he sees Mark sleeping expressionless in this hospital bed, but at the same time his heart flutter when he save every detail of Mark’s face deep in his brain. It’s has something melancholy but beautiful in Mark right now, just like the sad melody of the medical equipment’s.

 

“Common Taeyong, you need to rest for a while” Ten is trying again to make Taeyong go home and rest a little bit. “It’s not going to help if Markie wakes up and you be the next to enter in a coma.”

 

“I know… but what if he wakes and neither I nor mom is here?”

 

“He will be fine; Jae is here he can watch him for a while, right?” Ten looks deep in Jaehyun’s eyes, almost begging for him to cooperate.

 

“Hmm… yeah I can do that. If anything happens I call you right away. You really need to rest hyung.”

 

Taeyong just stares at Mark for some minutes that feels like hours but in the end he agrees and goes with Ten ( _‘I need to pick up some stuffs for Mark’_ )

 

And then Jaehyun is alone with Mark. He seat in the chair next to Mark’s bed, a little scared to be alone with him, his heart beating fast with fear. He stares for a couple of seconds and the finally reach Mark’s hand with his own.

 

“Hey, Mark” It’s nothing more than a whisper. “If you can hear me, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, so please wake up and I promise next time I’m the one who saves you. Stay so I can be with you. Please, just stay.”

 

∞∞∞

 

Mark is not surprised when the person next to the cliff is himself. But an older version, with a pink-blondish hair.

“Why are you there by the way?” He ask tired of the long walk

 

“You put me here”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m your future, but you giving up now because are too scared, so I’m in this cliff, and whatever choice you make next will make me fall or stay alive.”

 

How poetic.

 

“I don’t know what I want.”

 

“Yes, yes you know but you not letting yourself get.”

 

Silence. He is right.

 

“What I want?”

 

“You want to live, but more than that you want to live with Jae hyung.”

 

Silence again, he can’t refute the facts.

 

“You want to live for everybody, but don’t want to live for yourself.” Older Mark continues.

 

True. Since his father left his decide to be a good boy, for his mother and for his brother and for everyone around. And its work living for everybody else but him until He befriends with Jaehyun, who made him got grounded for the first time because he sneak out to watch a movie with his hyung.

 

Jaehyun did he go against everything he did before and he found himself wanting to free more and more. When exactly he fall for him? Maybe was that time 3 year ago when they bumped into each other in the cinema, Jaehyun wearing a nice red scarf and Mark his old gray. But without any doubt, Jaehyun made him feel alive.

 

Every time. _Alive. With Jaehyun._

He wants to be alive, so he run and run far away from that cliff until his lungs starts to beg for air and his legs for a rest, but he keeps running and running.

 

_He runs to Jaehyun._

But he ends in the cinema where everything starts. He is inside the cinema room where they watched the same movie. But instead the movie- a lame romance- the projector is showing memories.

 

Memories of Mark with Jaehyun.

 

He watches and something inside him hurts. Because he wants to be with Jaehyun, but he’s afraid. What if hyung doesn’t love him back; are him seeing thing wrong?

 

Suddenly the earth begins to tremble and he falls in one of the chairs. His hearts hurts, his heart are beating to slow. (Or maybe too fast he doesn’t really know).

 

His ears start to buzz and he can’t concentrate in nothing. His is screaming for help but there is nobody else. He will die lonely and with pain.

 

Right now that he was ready.

 

_Mark._

_Mark, please. Wake up._

He doesn’t know who is talking to him until he looks the screen. It’s Jaehyun.

 

He’s looking at him with teary, red and puffy eyes.

 

_Please mark. Hold my hand._

Mark doesn’t fight the pain anymore; it’s hurting so bad that he already can’t really feel. So he tries to see Jaehyun and tries to go to him.

 

He imagines that he’s squeezing Jae’s hand and he close his eyes.

 

Blank

 

He is sleeping.

 

_Good night, hyung._

_Good night, Mark._

_Can we go to the cinema tomorrow? Just the two of us?_

_Yeah, sure. Always, it’s you and me._

_always?_

_Yeah, always and forever. Now good night markie._

_Good night Jae hyung._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blank.

 

He’s half sleep. Jaehyun is sleeping siting in the chair next to Mark’s bed, still holding his hands.

 

He is too sleepy and sad, hoping to Mark to wake up, that he almost feel Mark holding his hands back. He squeezes a little.

 

And Marks squeezes back. but he’s almost sleeping so it’s just his mind.

 

Until he hears a husky but sweet voice calling him “hyung”.

 

Jaehyun gets up so fast that he gets dizzy. But he doesn’t care at all because all he does is scream Mark’s name.

 

And the next hours it’s just a blur of Mark’s mom, Taeyong, Ten and all of their friends coming and going hugging, crying. Mark is alive.

 

Mark is fucking alive.

 

Jaehyun stands stills in the chair, looking at Mark and crying. Mark is alive, giving the people his sweet smile that shows his cute cheekbones and his perfect white teeth.

 

Hours later, like really late, the doctor says that Mark needs to rest to recover well, and be ready to make exams next day. So one by one says goodbye to Mark, until is only Jaehyun, Mark and the doctor.

 

“Can he stay?” Mark asks to doctor, his voice is a little better now. “I don’t want to be alone”.

 

“Well I think it’s ok if he wants to stay with you” Doctor says, and then the both of them are looking at Jaehyun.

 

“Y-Yeah… I mean if it’s okey” He says kinda shyly.

 

“Not at all” Doctor says with a smile. “Take care of him.”

 

And he gets out the room, leaving the both alone.

 

 

 

“I thought you were dead for real” Jaehyun says minutes later.

 

“Me too”

 

Awkward silence.

 

“You scared us, you scared me”

 

“Sorry”

 

“It’s okey, I mean just don’t do it again”

 

“Promise”

 

 More silence, but not so awkward.

 

“So it’s better you to sleep, you got a busy day tomorrow” Jaehyun says sitting back in the chair next to the bed.

 

“Noo~~” Mark whines, “Sleep here with me.”

 

Jaehyun gulps. He’s not expecting for this.

 

He only stares Mark, who continues to whine “pleasee~”

 

“Urgh! Okay”

 

“Yeah”

 

He’s now sharing the bed with Mark, awkwardly.

 

“I’m sorry Mark” he breaks the silence.

 

“For what?”

 

“It’s my fault. If I had seen the car you’d never had to pass through this.”

 

“It’s nothing, I would pass through this again and again if its means saves you, hyung.”

 

They’re not facing each other; they both are looking at the roof.

 

“Next time I’ll be the one who saves you” Jaehyun says and hold Mark’s hand. “I just want you to stay with me.”

 

“I’m with you now, and I will be always with you” Marks says squeezing Jaehyun’s hand. “If you want me to, I mean…”

 

“Always” Jaehyun then hugs Mark. At first Mark got surprised but then he relaxes.

 

_It’s okay, I’ll see Hyung and Ten marrying, I’ll go to college with Yerim and Donghyuck. It’s okay._

_I’m with Jaehyun._

Mark hugs Jaehyun. He is scared, but it’s okay. It’s normal and he will take the risk. Jaehyun worth it.

 

Jaehyun is sleepy but smiles.

 

_We’re be fine. Taeyong will kick his ass, but yeah he will be okay. If he can be with Mark and protect him, holds his hands…_

_It’s okay._

Jaehyun kiss Marks forehead and say that words that made both of them feels butterfly and be happy.

 

They stay like that until they sleep. Never letting go from each other hands.

 

Jaehyun just wishes to Mark to stay.

 

And he stays.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 05:00am and I just finished this.
> 
> So sorry I had that big school kinda exams so I had no time to write, and now I finished but I kinda lost the feeling so maybe it's just random things at the end because I forgot the original plot (?). 
> 
> Anyway thanks and give JaeMark a lot of love *~*


End file.
